King Leonard Mudbeard
King Leonard Mudbeard (simply known as Leonard Mudbeard) is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film The Angry Birds Movie. He is the tyrannical king of the Bad Piggies and Red’s arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Bill Hader, who also played Agent Haggard in Paul, Hansel in Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil, and Guy Gagné in Turbo, though in Leonard's case, his voice sounds more akin to Pinky's voice from the 1991 Don Bluth film Rock-a-Doodle. History Meeting the Birds Leonard first appears when he and his gang of pigs arrive to Bird Island by boat, crashing onto Red's house by the shore, much to Red's distraught. Leonard then introduces himself to the birds, claiming himself and his gang to be peaceful explorers offering friendship. Red openly suspects of the pigs' motives, but the the other birds don't listen to him due to his anger issues, much to Red's dismay. As such, Leonard starts throwing out celebrations for the pigs and birds, even introducing the latter to a giant slingshot and helium balloons for fun. Stealing the Eggs and Preparing the Feast While Leonard hosts up a disco party for the birds, Red, along with his friends Chuck and Bomb, soon learn that the pigs have implanted explosives around the island and realized that they plan to steal the eggs for food (even the disco party was nothing more than a distraction to keep the birds busy). While Chuck attempts to warn the others, Red and Bomb attempt to retrieve the stolen eggs, but Leonard and the pigs escape in their ship and set their explosives off to destroy the village. Declaring that he has finally got the eggs in his possession, Leonard happily orders his pigs to sail back to their home at Piggy Island. The other birds apologize to Red for not listening to him, but they feel hopeless until Red motivates them to let out their anger on the pigs in order to retrieve their eggs back. As Red and the birds construct a raft to head over to Piggy Island, Leonard returns back home to his castle and declares a feast as he plans to have the eggs cooked into omelettes for his entire kingdom to eat. As the birds finally reach Piggy Island, Red uses the giant slingshot to launch a series of attacks on the castle, deducing that the eggs are stored inside and wanting to get even with Leonard for wrecking his house. Spotting the birds, Leonard orders his fellow pigs to stop them while he prepares his feast for his kingdom. Eventually, Red, Chuck, and Bomb manage to infiltrate the castle and retrieve the eggs from being cooked (with the help from a arriving Mighty Eagle). However, one of the eggs gets loose and Red remains behind while letting Mighty Eagle, Chuck, and Bomb escape with the eggs. Final Battle and Defeat With his patience finally worn out, Leonard angrily tries to take the egg from Red, resulting both of them to fall into the castle's reserve of explosives. Though Leonard manages to catch the egg and is about to fry it with a candle while standing on a pile of dynamite, Red (in a rare moment of calmness) manages to trick Leonard into letting his guard down by complimenting him of his plan of stealing the eggs. As Leonard fell for it by thanking Red for it, Red pulls out a box full of dynamites, causing Leonard to slide down and allowing Red to retrieve the egg while the candle lights up a few dynamites. Red then shields himself and the egg by hiding inside a falling giant pot while Leonard screams as the explosives go off, destroying the castle and the rest of Piggy Island. Red and the birds then make off with the eggs unscathed while Leonard and the pigs seemingly perish in the explosion. With the pigs finally defeated, the birds head back to Bird Island with their eggs in peace. During the end credits, it turns out that the pigs have survived the destruction of Piggy Island, including Leonard, who is last seen sitting on the remains of his castle fuming over the destruction of his kingdom. As the birds and pigs dance to "I Will Survive", a vengeful Leonard swears to 'hatch up' a new plan for revenge before joining in to dance with the other pigs. Personality Leonard seems to be a very tyrannical, controlling, and manipulative individual who demonstrated when he interacts with his right-hand man Ross, shaming him for messing up their entrance on Bird Island. He has no fears or doubts when going onto Bird Island and greets the Birds with confidence by making his entrance loud and obvious. Combined with a behavior of an international ambassador and a used car salesman, Leonard is honest, charming, attractive, and charismatic, so he speaks in a very confident and enthusiastic manner, and he just might be full of baloney and hogwash – depending on who you ask. He is also proven to be the most intelligent of the pigs; at one scene when he spotted Red breaking into his castle, he informed three pig guards "There's a red bird in these walls!". As such, the pig guards check on the wall they were standing next to, but this infuriates an annoyed Leonard to remind that his previous statement was not to be taken literally, causing the embarrassed pig guards to search around the castle. Appearance Leonard is a green anthropomorphic pig in a chubby build with thick dark green eyebrows and a full dark green beard. He also has black eyes. He first appears without a crown. Later when he steals most of the eggs along with the Pigs and to be taken in Piggy Island, Leonard is seen wearing a crown on his head adorned with rubies and sapphires as opposed only several sapphire gems. His first outfit during the theatrical trailer is his red sporty attire and during the battle against the birds in the third and final theatrical trailer, Leonard wears only his King's red cape with white black fur trim collar along with his ruby and sapphire crown. Quotes Trivia *In Angry Birds Fight!, he makes a guest appearance as a boss. *Despite being a dimwit, he is the smartest pigs as when he says "There is a red bird in these walls.", that was just an expression that a bird is in the castle while the guards he told them was searching whether he is inside the walls which annoys Leonard. Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Warlords Category:Predator Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Starvers Category:Mischievous